


Gymnopédie

by klydelore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, wish i were heather amirite?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klydelore/pseuds/klydelore
Summary: There's this person.They just make you feel a certain kind of way.You'll know with one moment that they're the one.Sometimes though, your emotions aren't reflected back to you.Sometimes you're made to watch something else unfold in front of you, as the universe laughs in your face.Tsukishima Kei, what a troubling person you are...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	Gymnopédie

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 took me so many tries to complete, but here's the final version. It's not long, but I kept changing up so many things ehehe...Anyways, have fun reading! This chapter will be set in Yamaguchi's perspective!

_** Gymnopaedia, a festival or dance in ancient Greece ** _

* * *

When they left for Tokyo, the sky had a pitch black colour.  
Millions of stars scattered across the landscape of the sky, but what stood out the most was the bright circular rock that lay orbit around the Earth.  
The shining moon.  
Sometimes when Yamaguchi looked up at that clear sky, he wondered if that moon ever felt lonely.  
He wondered if that moon ever needed company.  
Sometimes when Yamaguchi looked up towards messy blond locks, he wondered why his heart skipped a beat.  
He wondered if that person’s heart did so as well.

**\--------------**

**_4:07am_**  
The phone shed a blinding light to Yamaguchi’s unadjusted eyes. There was only 2 more hours until they reached Tokyo, so he might as well head back to sleep.  
“You should fix up that habit of yours.” Came a deep and tired voice. It was Tsukishima.  
“T-tsukki! It’s 4 AM, you should-“  
“Go back to sleep? I haven’t been able to sleep ever since Tanaka started snoring. Your dumbass apparently snores as well.”  
“Haha…sorry about that…” Yamaguchi says, hand reaching behind his neck in embarrassment. _‘God! How much more inappropriate can I be?!'_  
“Maybe you can’t sleep well 'cause you’re not in a comfortable position. Here,” he signalled to his shoulder. “Rest your head there. Don’t dribble on my uniform.”  
“Um, o-ok.”  
Tsukishima wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi and pulled him close.  
“It’s cold, move in more.”  
Yamaguchi hoped that he couldn’t hear the thumping of his heart, honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if he could. His heart beat rang in his ears like a tune; but deathly loud.  
“Go back to sleep, if you even **_dare_** start snoring, I will not hesitate to push you off.”  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face, unaware of the confused stare coming towards his way.

**\--------------**

That was a few days ago.  
Now it’s like he wasn’t even there.  
It now occurred to him that he was just a passing moment in Tsukishima’s life; someone that could be forgotten so easily.  
He may be overreacting, who’s to tell?  
In Yamaguchi’s heart, this would always leave a scar.

**\--------------**

“Hey Tsukki! How was practice?”  
“Same as usual.” He replied dryly.  
There was a loud, _‘HAAH?!’_ Faintly heard, before strings of words came throttling out of a tired Kuroo. “Says the guy who blocked Bokuto! _Twice_!”  
 _It’s great to see Tsukki improving…and make new friends._  
“No one asked Kuroo. Hurry up, let’s get back to practice.”  
“What’’s the rush? Eager to play are we?” He winked.  
That one wink was enough to put out the fire in Yamaguchi’s heart.  
There it was again.  
That sinking feeling he thought had gone away.  
“Wanna join us uh- what’s his name again?-“  
“Yamaguchi.”  
“Yamaguchi! Wanna join us for practice?”  
 _Yeah…a side-character. That’s who I am._  
“Thanks for the offer, but I feel like heading to bed. Have fun though!”  
“You sure?” Tsukki asked, brow lifted in confusion. Yamaguchi’s all about practice…why’d he want to skip now?  
“Yeah, don’t worry about me.”

_I’m fine._


End file.
